


Leviathan

by ArtemisMay



Series: Leviathan [1]
Category: DCU (Comics), Event Leviathan (DCU Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-17
Packaged: 2020-10-13 12:48:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20582753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtemisMay/pseuds/ArtemisMay
Summary: Los instintos de Jason siempre fueron buenos, había algo que le decía que volviera a la isla de Kory donde se recupero de sus heridas.Tal vez una desesperada negación de haber perdido todo, familia que pensó que había logrado integrarse de nuevo, pero era mentira y dolia, lo peor es que el se culpaba de eso. Principalmente a su Abuelo Alfred y al único hombre que consideraba hermano TIm, como le dolía lo que le hizo en el pasado cuando regreso mal.Rabia perdido su segunda oportunidad,  su segunda familia, el podía, si demonios claro que si podría hacerlo, estaba el pequeño Biz que saco a flote su paternidad que se negaba verla, estaba la mujer inalcanzable de la cual se estaba enamorando y por una vez en su puta vida parecía que algo estaba horneándose entre ellos dos. Maldita sea,  una vez que sentía que algo era suyo, que se daba la oportunidad de hacerlo la vida se lo arrebatabaPor último su mejor y único amigo, realmente no sabia como había logrado juntarse después de todo, el trabajo le ayudaba pero su corazón todavía sangraba.





	1. Culpable

Una semana antes

La advertencia había sido dada, ningún murciélago debía quedarse en la ciudad si querían a Alfred con vida, en este momento era único que Jason podría hacer, alejarse de Gotham, estaba solo, su equipo desaparecido, sin recursos, sin familia. No había otra cosa que Red Hood pudiera hacer, salir e intentar en su momento algo sensato desde fuera cuando la ocasión se presentará. 

\- Saludos Red Hood - Dijo Lex Lucifer

Red Hood se sacudió de sus pensamientos cuando la voz lo llamó, pero lo que vio lo dejó por un momento perplejo, agradeció tener su máscara puesta para no evidenciar la sonrisa burlona contenida-Maldita sea Luthor no es Helloween todavía para ir por las calles disfrazado de Nosfertu de Friedrich Wilhelm Murnau. - Red Hood expresó burlonamente debajo de su macará.

-Necesito que me escuches un momento Hood -

\- ¿Que? ¿quieres un árbol de Navidad junto con una cómoda habitación en Cancerología?, puedo hacerlo.

\- HOOD!- Levanta la voz por que esta perdiendo la paciencia.

\- Oye me mires así, no es mi culpa! te vez de la Mierda con ese nuevo look, quién es tu peluquero, te prometo vengar tu nombre disparale en una mano, no por ti, si no que nadie debe pasar por eso nunca más.

Lex Lucifer empezó a mirarlo algo desesperado. Con razón el Murciélago lo mantiene a distancia. Es insufrible, como puede soportarlo, sin embargo él tiene lo que necesito . Pensó para sus adentros.

\- ¡QUIERES ESCUCHAR DE UNA SOLA VEZ HOOD, TENGO UNA MALDITA PROPUESTA PARA TI, SI NO TE INTERESA PUEDO DARLE LOS CHICOS A OTRA PERSONA!-

¿Chicos??? frunce el ceño Hood mientras sostiene la monto entre sus fuertes piernas. El estaba pensando dirigirse a Seattle sabía que las agencias estaban desapareciendo, gente secuestrada y desaparecida y ¿ahora esto?, sospecho que debería de estar relacionado. ¿De que forma? bueno ese era algo que debería descubrir y no existía mejor forma que entrar en las entrañas de la bestia, mas si había menores involucrados.

\- Escupe, te escucho - Bajo el freno, deslizó su pierna para desmontar la mono y cruzo los brazos.

\- Te ofrezco un puesto como Mentor de los chicos, fuiste entrenado por Batman, moldeado en la Liga de Asesinos y al parecer eso no es todo - Miró Lex a Red Hood, su lenguaje corporal no podía decirse descifrarse mucho y luego esa maldita máscara que cubría su rostro era imposible adivinar qué pensaba el chico.

Lex se acercó más recordó cómo el muchacho había sido paciente con Bizzarro, los contrastes que tenía, muy áspero en la superficie, casi espinoso y por dentro suave, era una mezcla de muchas cosas. Solo si existiera alguien que pudiera controlar ese temperamento seria un soldado perfecto.

\- Puedes ser mucho mejor que tu Mentor - Los ojos de Lex se agudizaron. Jason no pudo sentir una punzada en su espina dorsal, podría probarse que el era mejor que su mentor, dentro de el sabía que así era, hubo un pequeño destello de orgullo, de vanidad. Realmente extraño con sus problemas de autoestima que oscilaba más que el mismo Péndulo de Foucault.

Sin embargo hubo un titubeo en el joven, que fue notado por los ojos de Lex, Jason no estaba decidido qué rumbo tomar, había algo que estaba rondando en su cabeza desde la última vez que vio a Roy, necesitaba rascar esa comezón antes de siquiera dirigirse a Seattle

\- Lo siento calvito estoy con algo entre manos - giro montó su moto encendió su moto y se preparó para lanzarse sobre el asfalto.

\- Espera, - extendió una tarjeta - Por lo menos conócelos antes de rechazarme, créeme son un grupo interesante, algo difícil que no cualquiera puede manejar, motivo por el cual eres mi primera opción Hood. Te he vigilado de cerca, más cerca de lo que crees y puedo decir que eres muy capaz de hacerlo, tienes la inteligencia, el instinto, destreza y actitud para este trabajo. Pero sin embargo puedes decir que no y buscaré una segunda opción. No tan eficiente como tu, ¡claro esta! -

\- Bien solo dame unos días - Rechinan las llantas y tomó como destino la Isla de Kori, mas tarde decidiría su siguiente rumbo.

\- Una semana Hood, solo eso - Jason miró por el espejo de la moto, observó una fuerte luz y lo vio desaparecer.


	2. Más que instinto animal

Amaba esa sensación, el asfalto y el aire golpeándolo, recordando que era libre, era lo que amaba ir más rápido, más alto, más lejos. Su capucha cedió ante él viendo, su cabello bailaba a deseo del impacto del viento con la velocidad.

Tomó la siguiente curva, su rodilla casi rozaba el piso, pero sus muslos eran fuertes capaz de estabilizar el gran peso de esta, hubo un momento de protesta cuando la curva fue mas pronunciada de lo que esperaba, no es que no pudiera con ella, si no que olvido de la reciente perdida de musculo cuando estuvo en coma una semana y otra dos para lograr recuperarse después de esa fuerte golpiza recibida por parte de su mentor en el techo donde no ser por Roy hubiera sido encerrado. Desde entonces se había obligado a ser más zurdo que diestro, a pesar de que su brazo derecho había sido fracturado, el tenía una lesión importante que comprometía el completo desempeño de su brazo derecho, le temblaba cuando lo alzaba más allá de la altura de sus ojos y la razón por la cual no había aceptado la medicina alienígena era por que alborota el pit con el que él siempre tenía que luchar, ese fue el motivo por el cual cambió sus armas. Una colección más en las heridas físicas y psicológicas de su mentor. El más tarde buscaría ayuda médica para esas vértebras reacomodadas recordatorio de su promesa rota.

Después del incidente nadie de la Batfamily lo había ido a buscar, a nadie le había interesado como se encontraba. Se culpaba a sí mismo por ese error, un fallo de cálculo, solo quería demostrar que Cobblepot era blanco fácil ante las cámaras para que su asociación con el inframundo extranjero fuera debilitada, viéndose débil y fácilmente emboscable. Pero la suerte le jugó una mala pasada, fragmentos del monóculo entraron en su ojo poniendo en riesgo la vida de Cobblepot y apuntándole a él como un asesino frío.

Fue visceral quería venganza, pero se controlo y planeo fríamente todo, iba a quitarle todo al igual que Cobblepot lo había hecho con él; no es que amara a su padre; para desgracia no lo odiaba tanto como decía. Esos va y viene en la conducta de Willis lo lastimaba y confundía mucho cuando niño; alcoholizado era un hombre muy violento, varias golpizas a temprana edad sufrió y fueron más constantes cuando se metía entre el y su madre. Pero sin embargo de no haber sucedido Cobblepot en su familia él no hubiera pasado el infierno que vino después.

Recuperó el control de su moto - Estúpido - susurro. Recordó esa noche donde fue roto en mas de una forma. El desconocía la situación por la que pasaba su constipado y atrofiado mentor, él también estaba roto.

\- _Joder, romperse por una jodida gatita que lo plantó en el altar, el ego del hombre es mas grande que el Everest. Me alegra que no la encontrara con otro hombre, entonces no creo que hubiera una segunda resurrección.. ja!_ \- sono mas amargo que sarcástico su pensamiento.

Por fin llego al pequeño aeropuerto para poder tomar un Jet.

\- Jeffry - Saludo alegremente.

-Oh! Jason que placer verte caminando en tus dos piernas, - Sonrió burlonamente el hombre que te trae por aquí, a lo que Jason hizo una mueca, pero aceptó la broma de buena gana casi de inmediato.

-¿Que te trae por aquí? - Dijo Jeff acomodando su trapo dentro del overol gris, mientras con la otra mano acomodaba su gorra de Jets-Jeff.

\- Necesito uno de tus bebés - contestó Jason arrojando un fajo de billetes.


	3. Más que Instinto Animal. La isla.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Es necesario esperar, aunque la esperanza haya de verse siempre frustrada, pues la esperanza misma constituye una dicha, y sus fracasos, por frecuentes que sean, son menos horribles que su extinción.
> 
> Samuel Johnson (1709-1784)

Jason se abrió camino por la maleza llegando a su destino, a lo lejos se encontraba los motores con plantas colgando en ellos, camina por el puente y las puertas le dan la bienvenida. Cuantos recuerdos, dos veces llego aquí para recuperarse, y fue atendido, primero por Kory cuando lo rescato de ahogarse en una misión donde detuvo el contrabando de armas nucleares; la segunda vez por Roy cuando lo rescato de esa fatídica noche donde perdió todo; mierda como los extrañaba, extrañaba a Roy, a Artemis, a Bizzaro. 

Sus ojos se llenaron de recuerdos mientras camino a su destino, sus aventuras cuando eran los forajidos, en todos los problemas que se metieron, sus misiones, viajes al exterior, el encuentro con S'aru desde ese encuentro olvidado algo importante, pero no importo, tenia algo mas importante que recuerdos y eran sus amigos

Camino por el pasillo que llevaba al control de mando mientras deslizaba sus manos sobre la barandilla, había una vista del lado derecho de las ventas donde podrá apreciar la bahía donde tuvieron un corazon a corazon Kory y Jason. Vino a su memoria una de las noches donde hicieron una fogata, donde por un momento dejaron sus problemas fuera, se sentía tan bien.

Ella se acercó y ofreció una bebida, el sonrió - Gracias Kory- dijo suavemente, ella se tendió a lado de él y apoyó su cabeza sobre el hombro de Jason, a lo que el respondió con un beso casto en la cabeza de Kory. Ella sonrió mirándolo con brillo en sus ojos esmeraldas.

\- Sabes Kory eres cosa más hermosa y sexy que yo haya visto, si tu ex no pudo ver eso es un jodido idiota, creeme hay mas peces en el agua y mejores - Sonrió coquetamente, no es algo que él solía hacer, a diferencia de Dick que era una sonrisa entrenada por años, eso no quería decir que fuera falsa siempre; la de Jason no era fácil de regalarla a cualquiera, era sincera y salia de él sin que lo deseara, y eran muy pocas veces cuando lo hacía. 

\- Alguien está usando sinónimos para coquetear, sexy y hermosa no es lo mismo- dijo Kory acortando la distancia entre ellos.

\- No lo es preciosa - Respondió Jason mirando al horizontes, 

\- Una mujer sexy es como tu, con curvas exactas en cada centímetro, un rostro perfecto con labios que invitan a los deseos prohibidos - la miró con ojos pícaros, luego hizo una mirada dulce.

\- La belleza es otra cosa, es la dulzura que llevas dentro, tu honestidad tan abierta, tu corazón y tu alma inundados de luz.- Hizo una pausa, tragó un poco y ladeo la cabeza. - Gracias por todo Kory -

Ella se acercó, podían sentir sus respiraciones juntas, los labios casi rozando, -Es un placer - y entonces empezó suave, muy dulce sus labios bailando, ella deslizó su mano al costado de la cintura de Jason, por su parte el la tomo de la nuca y profundizó el beso. Se escapó un suave gemido de ella, el aprovechó para invadir un poco su boca y probar su saliva con la lengua, de repente las manos bailaban entre los cuerpos, ella repasando su pecho a su abdomen ejercitado, y el tomando sus caderas para presionarlas junto a las suyas. 

Los de el fueron a parar a su cuello, su lengua se deslizó delicadamente sobre la clavícula; ella en cambio sujeto el cabello de él para obtener su cuello y apresarlo con sus labios mientras sus caderas se mecían rítmicamente encima de las de él. 

Los su miembro empezó a protestar en sus pantalones debido a la sangre que iniciaba su llenado. Ella sintió el bulto crecer en él, deslizar pasar su mano sobre los pantalones de él,

\- _Oh cielos es grande y no está todavía lleno en su totalidad - _ Se saborío para sus adentros, entonces el solo se frenó. La miró con ojos de deseo, pero se contuvo. 

\- No lo arruinemos, por favor. - Kory lo miro confundida, era la primera vez que le decían que no a la sexy extraterrestre

\- Eres hermosa, y no quiero joder lo que podría ser una amistad.- 

\- Jason, no arruinaremos nada, soy una niña grande y no tengo problemas del sexo por sexo -

\- Escucha Kory Me importas, amas a otra persona. Lo conozco y a pesar de que no me agrada estoy no es justo para ninguno - trató de regular su respiración, - _Piensa en cachorros muertos, piensa en algo asqueroso o horrible _\- trato de distraerse para que sus hormonas no hicieran de las suyas.

Kory bajo del cuerpo de Jason, intentó levantarse pero él la sujetó del brazo y la poyo contra su pecho.

\- Kory, escucha, estoy jodido, estoy tratando de luchar con cosas en mi cabeza. Y no puedo, no en este momento y de preferencia no es lo mío el sexo por sexo. Tal vez más adelante y si se da la oportunidad, quiero que sea algo grato y que no arruine las cosas - Kory lo miro, Jason suspiró y su vista estaba perdida en el cielo estrellado. 

\- Esta bien Jason, creo que no soy la única cosa hermosa en la isla, quien lo dijera después de todo lo que me has contado que fueras tan dulce en el interior como un chocolate con cereza. -

Ambos rieron.

Jason a pesar de que se le presente la oportunidad con la candente Kory, a Jason no le gustaba estar donde Dick ya había pasado, mucho menos ser el sustituto de alguien, aun que fuera para la cama. con la única que intentó fue con su enamoramiento de juventud que no era cargado de sexo como su antecesor y no porque careciera de libido, sino en contra de la creencia de muchos no era por autoestima, sintiéndose disminuido por el GoldenBoy si no era lealtad, uno no duerme con la chica de un amigo o hermano. Tal vez muchos jugaban a prestar sus juguetes, pero para Jason las mujeres no eran juguetes, a pesar de algunas bromas que llegaba a hacer delante de Dick y verso como un asno solo para molestarlo, el respetaba a las mujeres, no le agradaba las relaciones vacías o brincar de cama en cama como si ir por la vida follando todo lo que se ponía en su camino fuera la solución a su vacío y en algunas personas su sexualidad dudosa.

Solo hubo una excepción, fue Bárbara que a pesar de sus 7 años mayor que Jason no pudo evitar sentir algo por la chica en secreto, sin embargo ella destruyó su ilusión con

\- _Nunca serás Dick_-.

Se dio una oportunidad de iniciar una relación superficial, con Isabel pero antes de meterla a la cama ya ocupaba un lugar en su corazón, le dio una ilusión de normalidad cada vez que estaba con ella. Sin embargo las cosas se complicaron y ella no pertenecía a su mundo.

Anterior a Isabel había estado Essense que fue su segundo enamoramiento, pero termino manipulandolo y rompiendole el corazon.

Recordó a Talia era complicada, no entendía la dinámica de ella, había una época que el intento adoptado cuando era Robin, murió y luego resucitó, Talia lo recuperó para tirarlo al pozo, decirle que había sido reemplazado y despues follarlo salvajemente, hubo tanta lujuria por parte de los dos, sobre todo de Talia, el podria asegurar que era por que dentro de su enferma cabeza pervertida ella podría jurar que le estaba robando su virginidad al chico. Obteniendo su primera vez. El podía darle eso, sin embargo ella estaba más lejos de la verdad.

Lo follo duro y luego lo manipulo aprovechando que el luchaba con el pozo, intentaba encontrar sentido la comprensión de su madre biológica y su mentor . Claro no era algo de lo que el quejara, pero solo una vez le preocupo, cuando se enteró que Talia había sido madre y que se lo había dado a Batman asegurando que era suyo. Fue cuando se maldigo de su falta de precaución de no ser lo suficiente consciente de usar preservativo. Nunca había sido tan descuidado. Sin embargo se tranquilizó cuando vio al mocoso, aunque a veces su constante ira y forma de retarlos le dejaba un mal sabor de boca, pero volvia ver al pequeño bastardo y veía las facciones de Bruce para su tranquilidad.

Jason extendió la mano abrió la puerta de la cabin de mando, camino a la derecha abrió una segunda puerta que daba a la sala de comunicaciones y a un alado de ella una puerta con papeles aun pegados en ella.

* * *

Proyecto Super Secreto

Manténgase Alejado.

* * *

No se permiten Jasons

* * *

La nostalgia lo atrapo, miro la letra de Roy en ella, casi era doloroso, sin embargo Jason se acercó y abrió la puerta


	4. El cuarto.

Jason abrió la puerta con la mirada escaneo el cuarto. Lo primero que observa en una mesa una serie de instrumentos de tecnología alienigena de la nave de Kory. Por otro lado un casco de Jason.

Frunce el ceño, se acerca a la mesa, ve un plano de un traje con un aditamento para desplazamiento interdimensional. 

Frente a el una pizarra con letras mayúsculas.

ASOCIACIONES SECRETAS PELIGROSAS.

Abre los ojos de par en par, hay anotaciones de Spiral, Amanda Waller, ARGUS, DEO entre otras y una que nunca ha escuchado mencionar.

Camina hacia la pizarra viendo las anotaciones donde aparecen mas nombres relacionados con las organizaciones. 

Hay sospechas de que algunas Organizaciones que algunas han descubierto identidades de algunos héroes y planes para su contención de ser necesario.

Ve un expediente con el nombre de Mark Shaw, otro mas con Talia. El da una leída rápida a los archivos en mano, son antecedentes que bien podían cimentar la construcción de este nuevo Leviathan

Por un lado su corazón se llena de esperanza pensando que Roy pudiera estar vivo, por la otra hay una preocupación de que sea el Leviathan y respecto a sus planes que puedan desviarse del camino a una zona mas obscura.

Tiene que saber la verdad, si es Roy debe de reunirse con el antes de que otros lo encuentren y se vuelva todo un desastre. Su mas grande temor es que su amigo pueda ser lastimado de ser sus sospechas reales o peor perderlo de nuevo.

No puede perderlo ya perdió a su familia, fue arrojado de la familia y de la cuidad por Batman, fue culpado de traición por Damian. 

Perdió a su otra familia en una explosión, a la mujer que amaba Artemisa, a Biz que era como un pequeño hermano para él.

¿Pero como hacerlo? esta por completo solo y Leviathan aun que sea Roy no va querer ser descubierto el cuenta con un ejercito. ¿Y esta la otra opción y si Leviathan es otra persona? 

Y si esto es una etapa de negación a su perdida.

Debe encontrar respuestas, ver la propuesta de Lex le preocupa que niños estén jugando a ser armas de un villano. Debe averiguar que paso con Art y Biz.

Se desinfla, necesita hacer tantas cosas. Lo primero es armar un plan de acción Seattle se decide.

Toma unas cuantas fotos de la pizarra, algunos archivos y mapas.

Decide pernoctar esa noche y mañana empacar para tomar camino en su muy presionado plan. Primero la pista de Leviathan en Seattle, luego Artemisa y Biz una visita a Veritas puede ayudar a cerrar el ciclo, eso si no hay posibilidades de traerlos de regreso y luego la propuesta de Lex. En ese orden ya vera que sale sobre la marcha. 


	5. Culpable sin Juicio

Jason subió hasta un edificio en Seattle observando la destrucción dejada atrás de Leviathan.

  
Busca algún rastro que pueda darle información, la ventaja es que no encuentren cuerpos es buena, eso deja la probabilidad de que no esté matando gente y aumente la probabilidad que sea Roy detrás de todo esto. Dentro de él hay grandes dudas, ¿Podría Roy realmente ser un gran estratega?¿Podría el ser capaz de usar tan compleja tecnología sólo para desaparecer todas estas organizaciones? ¿Había alguien más detrás de esto?

Pero la verdadera pregunta era él ¿porque?. Podría estarlas desmantelando para la protección de los mismos vigilantes, las organizaciones estaban sucias al igual que los gobiernos, jueces y policías. 

Podía estar limpiando desde el centro las cosas. 

Estaba ensimismado en la búsqueda de alguna pista y en sus pensamientos que saltó de su piel cuando escucho una voz conocida. 

-¿Que es lo que ves Jason? -_ <<Mierda el Murciélago, no tengo ganas de otra pelea>>_ pensó para sus adentros

-Estoy viendo a Batman que no resiste una buena Gárgola sin importar la ciudad - Respondió relajado, con la esperanza de que hubiera paz entre ellos.

Todo iba bien, empezaron a hablar de conjeturas, de rastros. Se enteró de la de situación de Bárbara y le preocupo.

Tocaron el tema de Oliver, si estaba Harper inmiscuido en esto posiblemente quería a Oliver a salvo pero fuera de su trasero. 

Se negaba a creer que los cuerpos hubieran sido desintegrados, Roy no era un asesino y de ser haber víctimas la dirección de la investigación debería dirigirse a otra persona. ¿Y si alguien sabia del proyecto de Roy y por eso lo asesinaron?¿Habría alguien robado su idea? o tal vez su negación le estaba haciendo ir en la dirección contraria. Ese era el motivo por el cual Jason no se enfoca en quien, si no en el porque. 

-Si saben donde vive Green Arrow.- Dijo Jason pero freno, recordó que Oliver y Roy tenían muchas cosas que solucionar, igual que él y Bruce. Había mucha desconfianza en el Murciélago hacia el las ultimas veces que se vieron, sin contar los huesos rotos, que casi lo mata y las amenazas con arrojarlo a la prisión y tirar la llave. Fue cuando se frenó, todavía no podía decirle sus sospechas. 

Si le decía que la última vez que vio a Roy tenía un plan para salvar al mundo y que contaba con la tecnología de la nave intergalactica de Kory. 

-¿Que haces aqui Bruce?- Necesitaba saber si podía confiar.

Cuando le hablo de que se había juntado un grupo de detectives, pidió que lo mantuviera en familia. De ser Roy no lo lastimaran, no irían directo a su yugular, aunque Bruce así lo quisiera, contaría con el apoyo de Dick, Tim y Bárbara para contener al Murciélago y si su amigo hubiera sido corrompido por algún tipo de trauma cercano a la muerte, tendrían eso en mente para que el castigo no fuera tan severo; ya que lo ocurrido fue culpa compartida de Batman junto con Superman y Wonder Woman.

Empezaron a sacar conjeturas en ambos lados, la información era buena <<si es una revolución esto>> pensó Jason.

Tomaron un momento que divagan sobre los sospechosos, era un tema que Jason necesitaba saber que tan cerca estaban de sospechar sobre un hombre muerto o supuestamente muerto o si Jason tenía que tomar otro camino para saber si era otra persona.

Su corazón late cuando le dice Bruce al parecer dos personas juntaron las piezas para la identidad del Leviathan. Pero todo era muy circunstancial.

-¿Tienen algún sospechoso? - Y gira solo para descubrir que era todos apuntaban a él. 

<<¿Qué demonios?>> se pregunta.

Le hablan de las sospechas de Robin que la causa es _!por que murió Roy!_, y todo el dolor y la frustración fue dirigida a personas que no lo asesinaron, que ni siquiera tenían que ver con el Santuario. <<¿Que tienen en la cabeza estos Detectives? !Estiércol!>>

Cuando me volví un terrorista super sofisticado, con tecnología de gran costo para dar este tipo de golpe. Tal vez pudo organizar todo mientras estaba en coma. O entre su recuperación y el plan venganza para el pingüino tomando lo que pudiera del criminal, pero siempre alineándose a las reglas de Batman. 

Eso dolio, no importaba lo que hiciera, las pruebas, siempre tendría la culpa, tenía que pagar el no haberse quedado muerto. No importaba el tiempo que estuvo lejos luchando contra lo que le hizo el pozo para mantenerlo abajo, no importa los esfuerzos para encajar en la familia. Ellos nunca lo perdonarían.

Mira el precipicio es una altura de más de 100 metros al vacío. Conoce la zona, abajo hay un gimnasio con piscina, tal vez lo logre, tal vez no. 

-Gusto en conocerte- No es una broma, es una despedida en caso de no hacerlo.

Hace un intento más para que Batman recapacite

-Me entrenaste para - Es interrumpido.

-¿Porque?- Pregunta Quest como si él supiera la respuesta. Como si él fuera Leviathan 

-Pregunta errónea- Responde Jason, debería ser ¿Quien? una duda que sujeta su corazón. Una necesidad de compartir con un alma que tal vez su amigo esté vivo.

Pero las personas con las que pudiera compartir sus dudas, su dolor, que lo acompañen en su búsqueda, también están perdidas o muertas. Pasa por su mente Artemisa y Biz.

Sin dudas salta al vacío. Que importa ya.

Después de eso todo fue la misma historia desde niño, siempre pateando, luchando para no ser atrapado, primero por violadores, luego por criminales, después por la policía y por último estaban los vigilantes que cuando encerraban a todos sus valiosos villanos y no tenían a quien molestar iban por él.

Logró librarse en la caída de ellos y salir a salvo. No sería la misma historia del tejado esta vez con Batman y el mocoso que estaba dolido porque le pateo el trasero hace tiempo cuando lo llevo al limite, pero tampoco se permitirá lastimarlos permanentemente, se negó a ser el zombie resucitado con la locura del pozo. 

Se libró de ellos, solo para enfrentar otra pelea con la desconocida que logró ganar. 

Estaba enojado, decepcionado, solo quería largarse, hablar intentar razonar con ellos era tiempo perdido. Pero encontró Lane que le ofreció amablemente una bala en la cabeza, pero la mujer no se inmuto, quiso creer que ella sabía que no dispararía, que no lo pensaba un asesino desalmado o terrorista. Fue única persona civilizada del grupo, así que accedió a dar algunas pistas.

Trato de que viera al Leviathan como alguien que quería hacer un cambio positivo, no quiso entrar en la discusión de que si era un asesino o no. 

Le dio dos claves que para él eran importantes, una Amanda Wallet que tenían que localizarla, era una importante debido a todo lo que manejaba en la obscuridad, las traiciones y secretos que la mujer guardaba.

Y la segunda la relación padres e hijos. Sabía que debido a todas las estupideces que estaban haciendo, yendo por el camino fácil no iban a dar con la verdad aunque les pegara en la cara. Oliver descuido mucho a Roy y cuando paso por su adicción no fue de gran apoyo, pero Roy tuvo la necesidad por sus amigos y por su padre adoptivo de arreglar su vida yendo al Santuario, eso la había costado la vida y de alguna forma tal vez logró regresar.

Jason asqueado de todo, dio un poco más de lucha y decidió largarse, tenia unos niños que rescatar para que no fueran asesinados en una guerra estúpida por la ambición de un delincuente o vigilante, debía ponerlos seguros antes de ir a la caza del Leviathan. También tenía que conseguir ayuda de algun lado. 


End file.
